


JadeRoxy Drabble

by go_bruins



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, and then they got married, its bad dont worry, jade and roxy bonded over tf2, their vows were just meet the engineer quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_bruins/pseuds/go_bruins
Summary: its bad. dont worry this will be my last fic.





	JadeRoxy Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> its bad. dont worry this will be my last fic.

A well kept and orderly garden was an indicator of the mood of one’s soul. At least that's what Jade thought as she roused herself every single morning at sun up, sleep still in her eyes as she crawled her way out of bed, over to the cupboard to get herself changed out of her usual pyjamas and into a neat little pair of overalls, a pleasantly disposable shirt as well as her finest wicker sun hat. The Harley blew a quick kiss to her still sleeping wife as she tiptoed her way out the door of the bedroom, through the cluttered halls of the house, hanging plants in every corner and a variety of wires and threatening to trip her up as she made her way out the front door and into the yard. 

This was everything Jade had really ever wanted, a nice house in a good neighbourhood where she close to her friends, with a massive front garden for her to tend to when she needed some time out to herself. Not that she particularly needed time to herself nowadays, she was certainly convinced that those 12 years on the island and the additional three on the ship was enough for time for introspection and self reflection. Those lonely days and nights were long over now, no more being greeted by the cold unfeeling walls of a ship hurtling through the vast reaches of space. Now she awoke to the very wonderful sight of a certain Lalonde, who apparently made it a nightly ritual to roll herself over into the most uncomfortable looking of positions. 

The sun might be up and the neighbourhood was bustling to life but the cool breeze through the morning air was enough to get a shiver out of Jade, her two handsomely fluffy ears that poked out of her sun hat reacting by twitching about and pulling back as she oversaw her botanical domain. It was definitely well kept, at least that’s what she believed as she gazed over at the large bushels of flowers that adorned the fences to the Harley-Lalonde estate. Colour theory? Palettes? Those kind of things were out the door when the green thumb of Jade was on the move, if it was pretty and she liked it, it was going in her garden. And if it couldn’t go in the garden then it was hanging in a pot inside the house, at least until she got that permission from the neighbourhood board about approving her proposed greenhouse extension to the west wall. 

Being a god was a hard job, and even that didn’t excuse her from the boring red tape of having to deal with planning permission from the council and so some of Jade’s more delicate plants including her delightful array of succulents were stuck sitting around every flat surface in every single room she could fit them in. For a second her mind wandered as she began to fetch up her usual assortment of tools she kept by the front door, to the sight of her wife, engaging in a heated conversation with one of the Aloe Vera plants, trying desperately to explain what synching speed vs de-facto speed actually meant as if the plant could really help her find the ideal speed to travel 4 PU units. It was such a beautiful sight, a memory she would cherish for as long as she lived, which considering the fact she was a god was shaping up to be a long time. But dwelling on memories was not going to help her prune those roses by the mailbox and there were plenty of hours in the day for Jade to admire her wife’s beauty, and plenty more days and weeks to come of that as well. 

And so the Harley got to work, a most determined expression on her face as she crouched by the mailbox, pruning shears in hand and her eyes steeled with kind of expression that would make lesser rose bushes quake themselves orderly. Yes, she could just use her space distorting powers to send those dead leaves into the infinite void but where was the fun in that? Gardening was a hands on job and Jade certainly still had her hands on her wrists even if they were covered with a well worn pair of heavy gauntlet style gloves as she clutched her shears like a cowboy in an old west film. Jade zeroes in on a large area of overgrowth emanating from the base of a most vibrant patch of prized roses, “Hey now! This bushel is a big eater and you’re just going to go and sap up all her nutrients? That calls for some pruning, you bastard.” All those nights of falling asleep to John’s terrible 80s action movies had left the girl with a penchant for some cheesy acting. 

And regardless of how cheesy it was, Jade was there, crouched down in front of the rose bush, snipping and clipping away at any and all brown stems she could reach. Every single snip of her sheers punctuated with cheesier and cheesier quote, culminating with Jade reaching the final stem. A wicked grin on her lips as she plopped her gardening shears to the grass so she could crack her knuckles in the most intimidating fashion she could muster. “Remember, Sully, when I promised to kill you last? I lied.” She even performed her own dramatic sound effects as she snipped away at the last stem, twirling the sheers around her fingers and ending the flourish with by blowing imaginary smoke off the barrel of her very cool and not lame imaginary six shooter. 

Such a dramatic and well choreographed display deserved some applause and Roxy Lalonde was more than happy to give her wife a standing ovation. She was a one woman cheering squad as she stood on the edge of the doorstep, her blonde hair completely in bed head mood and a bright pink evening gown covering her frame as she jumped up and down, whistled and cheered out to Jade, loud enough that some of the neighbours peaked out of their windows to get a look at what was bringing on all the wolf whistling. “Honestly babe, can I call you babe? That was, the Minecraft of sex of acting performances. We gotta get you an Oscar, a Golden Globe. A uh… Bofa? That was like the British one right? Well I’ll fuckin’ get you a Bofa babe, baby cakes, Jadey cakes.” Roxy snorted loudly before yawning, trotting herself out and into the garden to crouch down right by the Harley’s side.

“I uh, think it was called a BAFTA, and I’m pretty sure ‘Best Quote While Pruning’ isn’t an applicable category.” Jade grinned happily leaning over to plant a kiss onto Roxy’s cheek as the Lalonde tried to adjust to the morning sun, “Part of me really, really hopes that I wasn’t being loud enough that I woke you up. Our bedroom is on the second storey and I didn’t really know my voice could carry that far!” The nerves in Jade’s voice was very real as she considered just how silly and loud she was being but those thoughts suddenly vanished as Roxy, with no regards for the soil or the grass on beneath her leaned herself back to lay on the front lawn, “Real talk? I rolled over and dropped a wicked elbow and there was no shout and I just knew you were out here. Didn’t picture ya going all Jean Claude Van Damme on the flowers though, where’s the splits though?” 

If Roxy was daring enough to lay herself down into the dirt first thing in the morning then you bet your bottom dollar Jade was going to join her, though she did take the extra step of pulling her hat off her head so she could place it on her stomach as she moved to lay right by her wife’s side as they stared up into the clear blue sky. “No splits until after my breakfast Roxy, it would be really kind of unfair for a girl to try and do some gymnastics without at least some green tea,” It was honestly quite a sight this early in the morning, to see a pair of woman laying on their front lawn, one clad in what could be called a sensible gardening outfit and the other dressed as if she had just rolled right out of bed and into the grass. “Come on Jade, you’re really, really going to choose a morning tea over a smooch from your wifey? You put a damn ring on my finger and cried into the cake, I was there so don’t even try and deny it. Or should I call up June and get her to bring round the photo album?” 

This teasing was punctuated by Jade laughing loudly as she rolled herself over and onto one shoulder so she could dramatically drape her arm onto Roxy’s stomach, finishing this manoeuvre with a perfectly sloppy kiss to the Lalonde’s cheek, “No no I remember the crying way too much, my suit feeling too tight and you being just far far too cute to be real.” Jade let out a contented sigh as she ran her hand up and over the other’s stomach, craning her head over to nuzzle up against her partner’s shoulder as the world around them continued on without either of them even noticing, even as the postal carrier delivered the two their mail as they just cuddled on the grass. Mail could wait, morning cuddles and kisses on the still dew coated lawn were just so in vogue right now, the two girls trading kisses between one another. “Let’s be real Jade, we were both cute. But you in a suit? Still gives me shivers honestly, or maybe that’s just the breeze or something going on.” Roxy grumbled out as she finally, finally lifted herself up and off the grass, the green stains now adorning the back of her gown in such a fashion that a green jade blooded troll might have a heart attack seeing it. 

Jade in turn followed suit, standing and plopping her now discarded sun hat right on to Roxy’s head, an arm looping around to hook over the Lalonde’s shoulder as they began to walk back up through the garden and into the house.

“I seriously do not know how you can do the gardening like this Jade, it’s way-way too different from how you do it in Minecraft.”

“Trust me Roxy it’s a lot easier than it is in Minecraft. For one I don’t have to worry about accidentally digging a meter deep hole in my sunflower patch because I clicked the wrong hitbox.” 

“Jade, we both know those holes in the backyard weren’t accidents.” 

“… I just wanted to bury something! Come on, give your wife a break here.” 

And they laughed as they kicked the dirt off their shoes and walked into the house, Jade’s gardening tools left long forgotten by the now freshly trimmed rose bush. She could pick them up later when she returned to get the mail, after some tea, a good breakfast and after a proper morning kiss.


End file.
